Electric
by Mystical Machine Gun
Summary: Locked in an institute out of sight. Trying to work your way through life with your abnormal abilities. Finding a refuge in a person like you. Then that person is gone. SasuNaru. Rated M for sex.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry it has taken so long to get this done…almost forever, haha, a year actually. Are there any of you left? Hmm, either way I wanted to try out a sad story without a happy ending. I know it so not like me, but this has been my ultimate goal of some sort – was I able to do it well? I think I did. Yes? No?

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: Locked in an institute out of sight. Trying to work your way through life with your abnormal abilities. Finding a refuge in a person like you. Then that person is gone. SasuNaru.

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

_**Electric**_

I am locked in an empty and melancholic room, where the old linoleum floor is stained and it stinks. Where the stains do not decorate the floor, it has been polished by so many steps that I can almost see my reflection from it. Still, somehow it reminds me of the winters I used to spend skating on the manmade ice rink in our neighbourhood.

The floor is like that ice so many years ago. Every winter I stayed out late lying on the ice and watched the stars twinkle in the perfect midnight sky. I wished I could stay like that forever. My breath always left steam traces and I followed them with my cold bare fingers. Never did I feel cold or alone.

In this life I would not need any other light than that of the stars. Their shine is something I can almost touch if I could reach so far, but even though I cannot, it feels like they dance on the palm of my hand. Stars I cannot spoil, since these ugly hands and this ugly body cannot destroy them. They are safe out of my reach, but still close enough to make me feel all warm and happy inside. But only like this. When I close my eyes everything shitty almost goes away, but I know it travels in my veins, I know it eats me inside out and I cannot do anything about it.

My room consists solely of a bed, table and a wooden chair. The chair is hard to sit on and I can only rely on the candles for there is no electricity - and that is purely my fault. Nothing in this forsaken room lives, the air is still and somehow it strains me like shackles. There are only small bluish sparkles when I bring my palms together. If I leave this container they call my room, it is wholly a different story.

Some may say it is a hospital; others say it is for lunatics and the owners want to believe this is Xavier's institute for the gifted. This is far from the movies and we certainly are not treated like gifted people if people at all. We are cursed in so many ways that I have come to a conclusion that I bear other's sins too for I have not sinned this much in my lifetime. Some must use me as a container for their sins too, those who have found that there are less blessed people than they are – a loophole for their salvation. I am a human dumpster to them.

It would be a totally different thing if this was done to me, but sadly so I have always been like this. My parents are purely normal in every way and only I am like this. My mother did not use drugs or alcohol, radioactive spider did not bite me and I did not come from outer space either. I am -like others here too- a victim of a society that cannot cope with abnormalities. Girls born with two heads, children without legs, boys with eyes on the back of their head…so many possibilities to go wrong.

I live in the Z wing of the giant white house with less than three windows. We are called the Z wingers by the other kids, who are afraid of us. We are the ones who need to be locked away; we are too dangerous to the society, because we can do what others cannot. It is not just about looking different, we Z wingers are the hopeless cases and possibly used for war at some point. Or, at least that is something a boy from U wing told me and laughed. I could see his teeth, sharp like canine.

I cannot control this. It seems my cells are charged like batteries. My veins are like transmission lines and when interconnected with each other they become something like a high voltage transmission network. I can transmit electricity through my hands and other sensitive areas, I can taste it in my mouth and it runs through me without obstacles.

The problem is that the transmission happens at a high voltage, which then means that everything I touch dies, burns and disappears. Since my cells are electrically charged, it means that I am influenced by electromagnetic fields as much as I create them. Basically my blood runs with an electronic current, which is a movement of electronically charged particles aka, my cells.

Everyone knows that when you rub your skin against fabric, it creates charge. Somehow I am charged to the extreme. Electronic conduction happens when an electronic current passes through material for example my skin in this case. The speed at which this happens varies on the material and charged particles. Although these particles move slowly my dear electric field speeds them up almost as fast as the speed of light thus enabling fast electrical signals.

This means that as my body is charged, it creates an electronic field around me. The field itself results in a force that is exerted on any other charges in my field. The shitty thing is that my electronic field can result in either attraction or repulsion. I am one hell of a magnet with too much electricity in my hands…My hands being the most powerful conductor – at least for now.

My hands store energy in a magnetic field in a response to the currents that run through my blood. When the current changes the magnetic field does that too, which leads into inducing a voltage between the ends of the conductor, the palms of my hands. Thus, my hands can create energy we call electricity and it can overcharge electrical appliances too.

Now comes the shittiest part of them all. The reason why I am separated from the others is not because I can blow things up, but because a voltage applied to a human body causes electric currents which run through the tissues. Although the current is faint it is assumable that the greater the voltage the greater the current. So, you do the math - I am high voltage and if the current is high, it will lead into a muscle contraction, tissue burns and fibrillation. Basically my touch kills because there is yet any device to control my powers except locking me up in a room without possibility to destroy anything even by accident.

I am just one weird freak of a nature, since even this "silencing" room cannot cut the currents in my body. It only disables some of their powers, but not completely. Not even rubber that does not conduct electricity is enough, though it suppresses most of it. This is why only some of the workers here touch me or help with anything. The nurses come and take me out from time to time so I can get fresh air and I am used as a resource when needed. A human sacrifice.

_**Show me some love and tell me what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it has taken this long to get this done…almost forever, haha, a year actually. Are there anyone of you left? Hmm, either way I wanted to try out a sad story without a happy ending. I know it so not like me, but this has been my ultimate goal of some sort – was I able to do it well? I think I did. Yes? No?

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: Locked in an institute out of sight. Trying to work your way through life with your abnormal abilities. Finding a refuge in a person like you. Then that person is gone. SasuNaru.

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

One might wonder how I met that U wing boy if I am locked away in here. Well, things were not always this bad. The stress and the fact that I hit puberty sky-rocketed everything and my condition had to be stabilized. Thus I have been inside these four walls maybe some months or even half a year. I do not count days anymore. As I now sit before the doctor who decided on the matter of my coming here and other important things, I have hope that something would change. The walls are starting to look all too familiar in that small space I occupy.

Suddenly the doctor throws me a pair of gloves. I look at them in stupor, since I cannot comprehend what does this mean. Those were made in the lab especially for you, Sasuke, he says voice full of authority, which shrinks people into tiny mice. These should help you in your everyday life here and adjust you, he continues. The gloves feel weird and somewhat stiff. I put them on and feel them. Could be worse. I could take some "hey, I am sorry this took time", but the dear doctor closes his mouth like it had never been opened in the first place. The silence is a signal that I should leave.

Mary comes to pick me up with an apologetic half of a smile and we walk side by side through the corridor. Now you can join the others though you should still keep some distance, she mumbles. I merely nod. What I meant by distance, she suddenly murmurs, means the other sex, she looks at me warily. You know the rules, she breathes and disappears with those shoes that would not make a sound even if she ran.

I walk into the main hall where everybody tries to fill their days doing something akin to normal. Drawing, writing etc. Right next to the window and the ugly grey wall is a mattress which has seen better days. On the mattress lies a body of a boy probably my age or somewhat older perhaps. His blonde hair is rugged and only the small movement of his back when he breathes implies that he is even alive. Everyone else tries to be normal here, but he just disappears into the background not really trying to occupy himself with anything.

Hey, I have not seen you here before, or have I, a kind voice asks me. I turn to the side and meet green emerald eyes twinkling and lips that form a smile. I am Sakura, she says and offers her hand. I look at my hand. I should not try, I think to myself. So, she continues and pulls her hand back before I can make the decision. You are the electrocution guy, huh, her smile fading somewhat as she comprehends the situation little by little. Should have seen that coming, she rants at herself. Sorry, I say neutrally. No, just that I am the liquid one, she then says and I understand what she means.

I knew there was someone here with that kind of condition, which means that I am poison to her. Her organs, basically everything inside her, are in a liquid form and if I was to touch her with bare hands…she would die. Like lightning and water. I do not like to think about the possible consequences and I avert my eyes from her back to the slump on the mattress. He is the most hopeless case here, Sakura tells me. Her eyes are sad and suddenly so grey. He has been here like forever, Naruto just sleeps or smokes, she sighs and silence wraps us like a blanket.

I take it that he is under heave medication, but why? It seems that Sakura does not want to talk about it, but suddenly I am curious. Could there be someone with a worse condition than me? For a few days I merely observe this Naruto, not too closely though. There is no sign of what is his curse, what makes him the human dumpster we all are. Finally my curiosity wins the better of me and I move next to him on the mattress.

His lazy eyes open slowly as he consumes what he sees. You lost, he asks voice raspy. I shake my head and press my head against the chilly wall. Slowly he raises his body from the mattress so he can sit too. I know you have been following me with your eyes, he suddenly says. I know you do, I reply my eyes closed. A close observer, huh, he asks me, but I do not reply. I guess Sakura blabbered something to you, he curses. I open my eyes and watch as he stretches and tries to look human again. I need a smoke, come with me, he says and I take it as an order.

Everyone has been talking about the kid, who is locked because of some mystery reason, I take it they mean you, Naruto says and lights his cigarette. It is not that much of a mystery, more like it took time to come up with a solution from their part, I reply keeping my eyes on his hazy ones. The gloves, what are they for, he asks and lets out a ring of smoke. Why are you here, I ask him back. I asked first, he continues. Electricity, I reply and wait for him to answer my question. Inability to stay, he says. Does not make me wiser than before, I reply and he laughs.

I only know a few things about you, I still need a theory, he mumbles and I am completely lost. If I am correct I can, no, we can help each other, he smiles smugly. I do not understand what the hell you are blabbering, I tell him, but he just looks at me with narrow eyes glistening. So, you want to know more about me, huh, he looks at me and comes closer. Let us start with an introduction then, hey, I am Naruto, and you, he asks me and I tell him my name. Sasuke, a great name, he hums.

I ask him how old he is and I am surprised to hear that he is twenty. Do I not look twenty, he wonders and I just reply that I thought he was of my age. I am not sure if I dare to ask how old you are, he says half muttering and I reply that sixteen. Just sixteen, you are only a kid, he says and the sound of how he says it pisses me off. Fuck you, I say and he apologizes. The rest of the time outside we just hang out together not really talking but commenting on something if we feel like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it has taken this long to get this done…almost forever, haha, a year actually. Are there anyone of you left? Hmm, either way I wanted to try out a sad story without a happy ending. I know it so not like me, but this has been my ultimate goal of some sort – was I able to do it well? I think I did. Yes? No?

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: Locked in an institute out of sight. Trying to work your way through life with your abnormal abilities. Finding a refuge in a person like you. Then that person is gone. SasuNaru.

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

The next day I yet again sit next to him. He does not get up and I think he is fast asleep. After fifteen minutes or so his eyes open slowly and they follow me. Have you been sitting there long, he asks. Not really, I reply dryly. It is kind of creepy that a dude looks at another dude when he is asleep, Naruto murmurs and I almost slap him. I thought that you needed your beauty sleep so I did not try to wake you up, you sissy, I murmur back.

He gets up and sits next to me. I do not feel so good, he says. Do not throw up, I tell him in a sarcastic manner, but he does look like everything is not fine. Oh fuck, he says and crawls off the mattress. Suddenly the whole room is alert and nurses are running. I watch this entire ruckus amazed until I focus my eyes on Naruto. He is still on the floor, but his figure is not clear anymore, it is wavering. It is like I am watching a bad television transmission; he fades away, comes back, disappears completely for a nanosecond and comes back again.

The nurses and doctors run in slow-motion, they come to him and inject something into him. Naruto throws up on the floor, collapses totally and they take him away. What the hell just happened, I ask myself aloud. Sakura looks sad again and I go to her. I hope they will not increase his medication or else he will become a vegetable, she sniffs, but I am still so out of it. I do not dare to ask her about Naruto, I figure that I should do it myself when I see him the next time. If I see him.

It takes a few days until he is sleeping on the mattress again. I am somewhat scared to approach him, but I do it anyway. The day seems to be the exact copy of all the other days. Slowly Naruto opens his eyes again, but cannot focus them. He grunts and tries to get up. Like a reflex I try to steady him and I so totally forget that it is not a good idea - not without my gloves. Another fucking reflex of mine…that is - taking the gloves out in order to stretch my fingers.

Instead of sending a shock it feels like Naruto is sucking me in. The air escapes my lungs and I try to breathe - instead my lungs just croak. The light in Naruto's eyes lights up and it sends shivers running down his skin and the skin glows. My body becomes limp and now I am the one lying on the mattress. Naruto gets back next to me and tries to scan whether someone saw what happened. No one seems to have noticed anything or at least everything seems to be the way it was like five seconds ago.

I was right, he whispers and hymns. Let us go out, he breathes. It is damn hard for me to first get on my knees, but after I am up, my body feels lighter. Naruto orders me to follow him and fucking fast. He seems to be full of energy as if bursting. We get outside and he takes me in between two barracks where none of the security cameras can scan. Only Naruto would know a place like this, only him.

What, I try to ask, but he takes me by my hands and I tell him no, but he does not listen. Get away, I try to breathe, but he is stronger than me and he takes off my gloves. What the fuck are you doing, I scream, but his determination does not falter. Naruto drops my gloves on the ground and forcefully intertwines his finger with mine. What the fuck are you…I try to tell him, but my body feels suddenly so weak. My eyesight acts irregularly and I fall on to my knees. Fuck yeah, Naruto whispers.

I do not know what is happening, but it feels like my whole body is turned inside out and then fucked in every possible hole. After a few seconds or so, it feels light again - as if my body is floating somewhere out in the open. Naruto is close to me, breathes in and I can feel his breath on my skin travelling lightly. We are almost embracing, but still not.

What the fuck happened, I try to get the words out of my mouth. I am almost on his lap and I need space. I try to locate my gloves, but he is so damn close that it is almost impossible. What the fuck did you do, I demand of him. Naruto looks at me bewildered and then smiles widely. I just came up with a fucking plan to save us both, he looks smug.

Your body has that current thing, right, he asks me and I nod without understanding where this is going. Well, your electricity and that magnetic field of yours seem to be my cure. Huh, I ask. It goes both ways, which is even more pleasing, he then smiles. I bet you feel better now, hmm, perhaps lighter? He asks me.

It seems that his body sucks in my electricity and charges his particles that cannot stand still. It is like my current slows down his cells. I take off one glove and test his theory by touching his belt. My fingers react only slightly and it merely feels as if ants are running on my skin. There is only one but, he continues. The effect does not last long like this, he then says and I feel a little nauseous again. What the fuck are you, I ask and then I lose consciousness.

Fifteen minutes after I wake up and find Naruto helping me walk back. Inside we find ourselves on the mattress again. Naruto is not sleepy at all, but we both lie on it still. He whispers his lips next to my ear. His condition is tricky, since no one has been able to figure it out. That is why everyone avoids him, because they do not know what he is capable of.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it has taken this long to get this done…almost forever, haha, a year actually. Are there anyone of you left? Hmm, either way I wanted to try out a sad story without a happy ending. I know it so not like me, but this has been my ultimate goal of some sort – was I able to do it well? I think I did. Yes? No?

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: Locked in an institute out of sight. Trying to work your way through life with your abnormal abilities. Finding a refuge in a person like you. Then that person is gone. SasuNaru.

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

His body contains cells that are in a constant movement as if they are vibrating. Sometimes they vibrate with such a force that they collide and in a chain reaction make everything else vibrate too. This then leads into a situation where his whole body responds to that vibration and the frequency of the vibration changes because of the collision. The cells speed up, work in a reverse motion and in a way they turn back time and thus he disappears.

Naruto tells me that the process is like kids' play compared to what comes next. When I disappear, I end up somewhere else for a moment. I cannot control the place though and that is a big problem, he continues. Before I get to ask anything he tells me that the shitty thing about everything is that he might end up inside a wall, lake…anywhere. He cannot travel as such like time travel or anything. He does not see anything, he just feels it and that creeps him the most.

Sometimes I have bruises and cuts, because I have hit something on the way, but I do not know or recall what, he whispers. My time here is always borrowed and my end will be on its way sooner or later, he mumbles. How can you say something after that? My condition seems wonderful compared to that…at least I do not have to be afraid of the future as such, since I have that future. He may not.

For a guy in a constant fear of dying he seems quite tranquil and laidback. Well, it is not like I can do anything about it, he says ponderingly. I would just want to fuck a girl like no tomorrow, he sighs and I am about to choke on my spit. You do not set your aim all that high it seems, I blurt and try to look at the thing from his point of view. When you are my age, you fucking know what I mean, he chuckles. Oh fuck you grandpa, I laugh. Hmm, fuck you too son, he smiles.

It never even crossed my mind that someone could wish something as ordinary as that. Naruto seems so human that it kind of questions everything here. If he was a normal young adult he would be perhaps studying and dating, but now…we lie on the dirty mattress and drool over imaginary boobs, sheesh.

Oh God I am so fucking horny, he almost shrieks and I can only sigh loudly. Well, you have your worries and I have mine…at least you can jerk off, I smile shortly. He halts his body for a moment and looks at me. You mean you have never ever jacked off, he asks me. I do not want fry my dick, you wise guy, I say to him. Naruto looks at me weirdly and chews his bottom lip. I know what we can do…he smiles wickedly. You look scary, I tell him and I roll on to my other side.

He slides his fingers under my shirt and pinches my skin. He gets closer and whispers that he has a great solution I cannot say no to. I hear the nurses shouting at us that we are too close and it is against the rules. Naruto detaches himself like a lightning bolt and tells the nurses that he was scratching my back for me, since I have the gloves. They look suspicious, but end up agreeing - which is weird, since they should know he does not have the equipment to handle me. Maybe they just do not care.

We need to find a secret hideout, he hushes. Like where would you find one, I ask him and I know the interest in my voice is recognizable. Well, he did find one that is a sheet supply room. It is cramped, but at least there is a table and a couple of chairs. I do not know why though. Perhaps this room has not been a supply room at first.

Naruto investigates the room first and I just look like a lost animal. Good, all clear, he hymns and then approaches me quite fast. What are we doing here, I ask, but my voice is muffled by a wet kiss. Naruto's hands are in my hair and his mouth occupies my mouth very keenly. I find it hard to breathe and I have never been kissed like this before.

He pulls me closer so fast that I almost trip over. It takes an effect and I can feel how a part of me kind of rubs off with the kiss and disappears into Naruto's mouth. His kisses are passionate and I find it hard to see anything at all, my knees feel weak and I cannot concentrate my gaze on anything.

Wait, I try to get air, but he does not give me room at all. Finally I am able to get him off of me and I end up on the floor. My legs do not have any power and drool is dripping on to my shirt. Naruto instead looks really fascinated and almost almighty. You will get used to it, he smiles and helps me off the floor. Used to what?

Well, you can get used to everything and yes, I did not have enough willpower to deny this from him. I did not mind the kisses either. In the end it helped me too, since the time between feeling limp and feeling good grew smaller the more we continued whatever we were doing. Sometimes we were so into that swapping that we lost the track of time. I am so glad no one ever came to the supply room and that no one really cared enough about us - we were the lost cases.

_**Show me some love and tell me what you think!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it has taken this long to get this done…almost forever, haha, a year actually. Are there anyone of you left? Hmm, either way I wanted to try out a sad story without a happy ending. I know it so not like me, but this has been my ultimate goal of some sort – was I able to do it well? I think I did. Yes? No?

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: Locked in an institute out of sight. Trying to work your way through life with your abnormal abilities. Finding a refuge in a person like you. Then that person is gone. SasuNaru.

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

I was thinking we might enter the next level, Naruto mumbles his tongue travelling on my skin. I kind of want more of you, he licks me and kisses all over even though only the direct exchanges are of any use. I am so fucking horny, he almost trembles. Fuck yeah, my lips answer and I feel so damn good that I want this to last forever.

His hands travel on to my hips like mice and open the buttons one by one. I do not mind that next they sneak their way under the elastic band of my boxers. Without an effort he starts to pull my pants down while fervently kissing me. After getting my pants down he starts to work with his own, since it is still too hard for me to do it and it would take forever. We do not have that forever. I am hardly ever without the gloves anywhere and somehow I cannot work without them anymore.

Our movements are subtle in the cramped room as if we have occupied that place for the millionth time and I find it hard to question anything we do here. He does not seem to mind either. Soon our pants are strangled down around our feet. Naruto gets close to me, lets his fingers slide on my skin and the air is thick with heat, humidity and something we cannot put our finger on.

He presses his body onto mine and begins to jerk us both off. His shaft touches mine, rubs onto mine and I do not think I have ever felt what I feel at that point. Our pre-cum mixes together and makes the movements slick. I groan into Naruto's ear and push my hips against his. I sink my fingers into his hair, pull tangles of hair and pant.

All this is messy and soon I feel like I am disappearing into Naruto, my body burns and taints me with euphoria. Oh God, I whisper and I can feel him pulsating hard against me. He sucks my neck and it hurts and is thrilling at the same time. Like a bolt of lightning I shoot my load and not too long after I feel his cum on my skin too. My eyes roll backwards and my consciousness sinks somewhere far away. It is just all white everywhere.

I open my eyes and I am suddenly so scared. I do not know where I am or how long has it been. I see Naruto sitting in his boxers on the window sill and smoking from the open window. The room is cold as is the air outside. I am sitting on the cold floor and my head hurts. Naruto glances towards me and breathes the smoke into the supply room. You are up, good, and then he gets back inside and starts to dress himself again.

I have hard time getting off the floor and amazingly so he offers his hand. I still have his cum on me though it has dried up already. I think I need a shower, I grumble and he just sneers. We put our clothes on in silence and I head for the shower immediately. The warm shower feels amazing against my skin and I let it rinse my emotions too.

I try not to think about the fact that we just jerked off together, but instead I enjoy the fact that I can be without the gloves for a while. Not that it does all that much here, since the showers are of plastic, but at least I have a lighter feeling altogether. It felt good, I cannot deny that, but I just keep the moral out of it. This place lacks that either way, so why ponder nonsense.

I get out of the shower and put on some clean clothes. I head for the common room, but Naruto is not in his usual place. Why would he be? I know he feels better and thus I roam around the corridors to get something to eat. At the cafeteria I see Naruto talking to Sakura lively and laughing with her.

It annoys me to no end and raises fear in me. What if she asks why he feels better now and what if that dumbarse tells her? He could not be that dumb to tell, would he? Even though it bothers me, I just end up walking past him and he does not even notice me. I feel like an outlet, but there is nothing I can do. I get a snack and get back into my ascetic room.

The next day I feel like I have slept better than in ages. Again I move to the common room where I can find Naruto at his usual spot. He is still, but his eyes flicker rapidly. From under his breath he crumbles that where the fuck was I yesterday night when he needed me. You did, wow, and I was so sure Sakura was all you needed, I snarl in a weird and stuck-up voice. I am glad he is stupid enough not to recognize the lame hurt in my voice. I am ashamed of it myself, but cannot control it.

Do not play games with me, he mumbles. In a way we both are so pathetic that it is hard to believe this all is even happening. What do you want to hear from me, he shushes. You want to hear that I love you and you are the motherfucking only soul I ever want to fill my own with...the only thing I can tell you is fuck you, he keeps mumbling. What did I expect? I do not know. Either way I tell him that there is no Goddamn way that I have any feelings for him.

I just do not want things to happen when you need and want - this needs to benefit the both of us, I whisper angrily to him. I get it, I get it, he tells me. How about I let you fuck me, he asks silently while looking straight into my eyes. His eyes are not joking, I can see that. I just do not know how to answer a question like that.

I look dumbfounded and he just smiles wickedly. I know you want to, he continues and I merely snort. I let you stick your dick up my arse and cum inside me, he shushes in my ear and wild images run across my mind. Naruto licks my ear gently and shivers run down my spine. You pervert, he then whispers and I hit him gently.

You do know that you will never get to have sex with anyone else in your life, so if you are worried about me being a guy…he trails of the last syllables. Let me consider, I tell him and I get of the mattress. He knows I have never been with anyone before and he knows my curiosity - he is brutally using this fact to his heart's content.

_**Show me some love and tell me what you think!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it has taken this long to get this done…almost forever, haha, a year actually. Are there anyone of you left? Hmm, either way I wanted to try out a sad story without a happy ending. I know it so not like me, but this has been my ultimate goal of some sort – was I able to do it well? I think I did. Yes? No?

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: Locked in an institute out of sight. Trying to work your way through life with your abnormal abilities. Finding a refuge in a person like you. Then that person is gone. SasuNaru.

Normal conditions do not apply here, so it does not matter what we do as long as nobody sees us. This situation is just another reminder of how different my life and his is. Naruto would not suggest such a thing if he did not know what he was doing, thus it is likely that he has had sex before. Sex with guys and girls, I take it.

I do not know whether he has been on the giving or the receiving end and frankly - I do not care. Is he so desperate to feel something and fill himself up with that something to play this game with me? I get back into my room and look in the mirror on the wall. I touch my cheek bones and ruffle my hair asking myself why he would want me, why on Earth...The mirror does not answer. Like I do not know that already…

I lie on the bed not really getting any sleep. This whole thing bothers me a lot though I cannot say that it does not intrigue me as much as it bothers. I know I do not have anything to lose and sexuality is not something I can actually choose here. I think I need more time to think about this.

The next morning I wake up feeling sticky and mushy. I had a vivid dream in which I was having sex with someone. The person did not have a face or at least I cannot recall one. We were so sweaty and the air was stiff. I can still remember our heavy breathing and the sticky skin on sticky skin. Even in my sleep the feeling of fulfilling that person was amazing. So amazing that now I notice my pants are wet from cum, I think.

I remove my clothes and put on some fresh new ones. I think I have made up my mind - I want to see whether everything is as good as it is always portrayed. I know this will be my last opportunity to ever get laid so who the fuck cares if it is with a guy? At least I am kind of relieved that he did not demand fucking me in the arse, but offered himself instead.

At the cafeteria he whispers that we should meet before the evening meal. He warns me to be extra careful though I cannot see why this time would be any different from the other times. We are always careful. Not using any part of my brain, I merely go to the supply room. Naruto pulls me in fast and he does look suspicious. What the heck, I snort, but he puts his palm over my mouth and tells me to shut the fuck up. Secrecy, you fool, he whispers and grins.

I am standing my back tightly against the door and his hands are on both sides of me. Naruto laughs inaudibly and presses his moist lips on mine. I do not even have the time to breathe in. My hands seek into his hair and then to the collar of his shirt. Our kissing is pulling and pushing until we decide to get rid of our shirts first, since the supply room is suddenly so hot and humid. I let my fingers travel on his tanned skin following his muscles and I do not mind the least that he is a guy.

Are you ready to indulge yourself in pleasure, Naruto whispers to me while his hands travel to my hips and start to work on my pants. I snort a little, since his comment is somewhat hoarse and I do not really even know what to expect of this. This seems to start off well, I think to myself as Naruto works his magic with my pants.

Not too long after we are suddenly standing naked in front of each other. I have hardly ever seen anyone naked, since I am a hazard. I let my eyes rest on his body and I just wonder how different we can be even though we have a similar structure. Naruto's body is that of an adult and I cannot compare to it no matter what - I am still a kid in so many ways. I do not feel ashamed even the slightest, since I have never had opportunities to that. Also, this feels so normal in our world of abnormalities that I am just happy to stand here.

Naruto lets his gaze wander on me. It looks like he is measuring something and he looks really contemplative. Then he raises his face to meet mine and tells me to wait. He basically pads towards his pants and pulls something out of the pocket. He brings lip balm and I have hard time figuring where he is going to apply it and especially why he would feel the need to do it.

I am going to explain something, Sasuke, he tells me in a father-like manner. For most parts, I need your sperm, he tells me like that is the likeliest thing in the world. There is a sudden silence between us. Way to kill the mood, I snort, but he looks at me his face stripped of emotion. I would like to note that no way is this making love and there is a reason why I am the bottom, he tells me then.

His comment pisses me off. Fuck you, did you think I thought this was nothing more than..He cuts my somewhat angry retort. I have been thinking about this a lot lately, I need to be the bottom, since that way your electric sperm has more time to take its effect, he says. Also, it seems that I suck your power in so it would not work the other way around, he continues. Good that we got that clear, I tell him my mouth dry. Somehow I cannot understand him even though I try. Where did that smooth talking shithead from just a moment ago disappear? Who is this creepy scientist before me…

Naruto is way too logical, a total mood killer, sheesh, I think to myself. Naruto smiles a little and moves back to stand before me. Let us get on with it, he whispers and pulls me into a kiss. First the kiss is shy, but soon turns into a deep and wet one. He is back…The foreplay gets my lower region alive and up. Same thing happens with him even though I cannot see it - I feel it hard against my thigh. He turns me on and I let him, since it feels so good. Like nothing before…how many first times am I going to give this prick…I bet a lot.

_**Show me some love and tell me what you think!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it has taken this long to get this done…almost forever, haha, a year actually. Are there anyone of you left? Hmm, either way I wanted to try out a sad story without a happy ending. I know it so not like me, but this has been my ultimate goal of some sort – was I able to do it well? I think I did. Yes? No?

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: Locked in an institute out of sight. Trying to work your way through life with your abnormal abilities. Finding a refuge in a person like you. Then that person is gone. SasuNaru.

Naruto pulls me with him in front of the table. He himself gets on the table, but does not disconnect our lips even for a second. The table must be cold under him, since he flinches a little. I keep my hands on his hips, since I am not sure where I am supposed to put them. His skin feels so very soft…

Naruto pushes me a little and breaks the kiss. Saliva drips down his chin and he wipes it away with the back of his palm. He looks smug and the way he smiles gives me the chills. Naruto takes the lip balm from next to him and removes the lid. He coats his fingers with the lip balm and tells me to watch how professionals do it.

Naruto leans back a little on the table raising his arse from the surface. He keeps touching himself while breathing heavily. I just wait for instructions and watch what he is doing somewhat mesmerized. He hushes while touching himself and lets his hand wonder under his arse. With lip balm coated fingers he searches his way until he pushes them inside. Naruto fingers himself right before my eyes and I must say I have never seen anything like this before. Fuck, he groans with a deep and raspy voice.

Naruto removes his fingers and raises his upper body to meet mine. I want you to continue where I left off, he murmurs and I do as told. I loosened up myself, so it should fit, he continues. I move closer to him and I have to calculate the distance and positioning so that I can do what he asks. Thankfully the table is not all that high, so I should be in the right spot. In a way I am totally panicking, but I try not to think about it. I survived everything before this, so how hard can it be?

It seems it is hard. I jack off a little and pull back my foreskin like Naruto told me to do. I position myself so that the tip of my cock rests against his hole. I take him by the thighs and get even closer. Then with the help of my left hand, I push myself in. I have hard time trying to get deeper inside of him and it feels like his muscles fight back a lot. I sweat and I curse how hard this can be.

Deeper, he orders me and I am about to scream that "make your arse cooperate more", but I just take a deep breath and keep trying. Suddenly the clenching stops and I almost like slip in deeper into him. It feels tight and at the same time slippery because of the cell-wall mucous membrane mixing with the lip balm.

His whole arse is clenching me and I try to move a little in order to create the needed friction. Moving is hard and it stings a bit. I bet it does not feel all that sugar and sweet for him either. Naruto is breathing hard and his whole body is shaking with anticipation – or pain, I do not know. I push deeper as much as I can.

Suddenly my vision gets blurry and I see white. Waves of pleasure ride me from the tips of my toes till my scalp. The tingling sensation dances on my skin and this all happens way too fast. Shit, I curse and ejaculate inside of Naruto without much of an effort. I am like a loose trigger, fuck.

You and your fucking premature ejaculation – I should have seen that coming, he curses under his breath. I try to collect myself, but I lose the feel of my feet in a second and end up on the floor. I try to raise my hand and grab something without succeeding. The last thing I see is Naruto's arse dripping my cum, because I slipped out suddenly due to the disappearance of the muscular tension on my part. Then I am gone.

I try to recollect my senses, but my head hurts like shit. Opening eyes is hard enough, but in the end I manage to do that. My eyesight takes time to restore itself, but not long after I am getting the hang of everything like I used to. I try to register where Naruto is, but I do not see him anywhere. I am still naked on the floor, but at least I have a sheet to cover me up. I get up with wobbly feet and lean on the table corner. Shit, I curse and wipe my eyes.

You took your time, Naruto retorts and I notice that he is actually still in the room. He stands silently next to the door and is about to button his pants. He has a cigarette between his lips even though he is not smoking it yet. He throws my clothes toward me and I manage to catch them. I feel lightheaded, I tell him and he flashes a small smile before getting back to his usual unresponsive expression.

Well, it would have worked better for me too, if you had not slipped out that early on, he says with a plain voice. Sorry about that, I mumble. His expression softens a little and he continues that he would like me to fill him up with my sperm. My jaw drops on the ground and my face gets all red like a tomato. Say what, I try to ask him, but I have hard time forming any sentences after that confession.

Am I not romantic or what, he sighs and moves next to me. Your sperm slows down my cells aka the more sperm and the longer it is inside me, the better, he smiles and lets his finger run on my skin. The skin burns where he touches. A scientific fact, he continues and tells me that he needs to be somewhere. Naruto puts his shoes on and says that we need to do this more often preferably so that he is in control. Then he peaks from the doorway, slides casually outside and the only thing reminding me that he is not here is that light sound the door makes while he exits.

I notice that Naruto has cleaned the sticky liquid from the floor. All I need to do is to fold the sheet and put it back. Then I put on my clothes and I decide to hit the shower first. I am just hoping that I do not glow or anything other suspicious. You know, they say you look different after sex..shit, I just lost my virginity. The realization hits me hard and I almost run to my room.

_**Show me some love and tell me what you think!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it has taken this long to get this done…almost forever, haha, a year actually. Are there anyone of you left? Hmm, either way I wanted to try out a sad story without a happy ending. I know it so not like me, but this has been my ultimate goal of some sort – was I able to do it well? I think I did. Yes? No?

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: Locked in an institute out of sight. Trying to work your way through life with your abnormal abilities. Finding a refuge in a person like you. Then that person is gone. SasuNaru.

I get to the shower and remove my clothes. Even though I look in the mirror, I do not see anything different about me and I have to doubt the logic behind that saying. I cannot even remember all that much of the whole incident, since it was hectic and so damn fast. I only got to move a little and that was all it took for me to explode. I am pathetic. Gladly I note that "sex" is not written on me in any way and I turn on the water.

I have to rinse my body well with soap – otherwise it would stay sticky like forever..sperm, the best tar you can find. As the water droplets hit my face, I make a mental note of trying to endure longer next time. Then I notice that I am actually waiting for the next time and it sends more shivers down my spine. Not a really nice thing to notice that having sex with an older guy inside this mental institution seems normal.

Naruto tries to cover up the fact that he has more energy. It would be too suspicious to show his new state to everyone and thus we have established our lives around the mattress. That is, when we are not in the storage room. Also, it is not like we have not been almost caught already and I am glad Naruto is good with words and has persuaded the nurses to overlook his fondness over the storage room area.

I think he explained is so that the area is not so bright and there are not so many people so it helps him to relax. The nurses seem to think it works, since they let him go there and hardly ever follow. We have prepared ourselves well too and we always know when the room is occupied and only work our way there when it is safe. We never go there together either in order to avoid suspicion.

Well, I told myself to try to endure longer, but it has not worked all that well. It is not like that can be learned overnight. Naruto curses from time to time, but never accuses. Probably because either way this is still helping him out.

I do not waste my time on jerking off anymore and I do not have wet dreams either – way much nicer to wake up. I just hope the cleaners do not notice anything weird going on..maybe they think I have been cured, who knows. Maybe they thought the white substance was vanilla sauce from the beginning? Really? I do not give a shit anymore.

It is a Sunday afternoon and the windows of the storage room are steamy yet again. Sweat is dripping down my forehead and I am clenching my muscles. I try to keep up a rhythm, but I am not so sure whether I have succeeded or not. It is a bit hard to concentrate while watching this guy naked at my mercy here whimpering like a school girl. I just want to plunge in deeper as I hear him make different kinds of lustful sounds.

Naruto is lying on his back, his arse over the table and tightly in my sticky hands. He must have noticed that I have grown and got stronger, since now I can support him fully. It took a while to make this position possible. His arse is making funny noises and it turns me on in a weird and hot way.

In the back of my mind I decide to go for my idea and I halt my movements abruptly. Naruto grunts out of displeasure, but I do not let it bother me even the slightest. I pull him up into my arms so that he is now sitting at the end of the table. I have him in my arms so close to me that our skin is almost one.

I press my forehead against his and it feels really warm. Naruto's eyes are cloudy, but still sharp in their own way – oh so blue too. I know Naruto is reluctant to kiss especially if we are fucking. He thinks one way at a time is enough to get what he needs. I find plain fucking soulless, but hardly ever have I gotten such a great opportunity and I end up playing that card.

Of course I am being selfish for wanting more and pull him in a kiss. First he tries to fight it, but melts into it while probably noticing that I am stronger already than he is. I suck his lips and the corners of his mouth all the while my tongue ravishes him mouth. His mouth tastes good and the skin is so soft that I must nib his lips too.

With my feet I pull a chair for us and lead us to it. It is hard, since I try not to break the contact because then I will not have another chance. My breathing is hard and I murmur to him that I want him on my lap. Then I move on to his neck and keep sucking it, but not too hard, because we do not want to leave any proof of this.

Shit, he groans and then sits on me. Naruto rubs his arse on me and rolls it so that I can feel all of him from every possible direction. He is moving up and down on my length his back sweaty and muscles tensed. The feeling is overwhelming and my fingers dig into his skin. Fucking fuck, he keeps cursing and I help him with my hands. I pull and push so that I can see my dick disappear in his arse fully and then see it almost out of the hole.

We are already nearing the peak, all my hairs are standing on my skin and then it feels like a little snap that turns into a massive wave. In a way it is like biking up the hill and then falling down the cliff – so suddenly. The orgasm makes my senses oversensitive, I become one with the world and then I am off to the Milky Way.

It feels so amazing that I sink my teeth into Naruto's shoulder while I empty myself into him. Powers from inside me travel through me and find a new home inside him. I keep moving my hips in a slow pace until I feel how he cums too, how his muscles spasm and how he presses himself more tightly into me.

After ejaculation I feel dizzy, but I do not end up losing my consciousness this time. I have been training for this, since I do not want to end up on the floor for God knows how long. Either way my eyes roll backwards and my body after-spasms, but that is about it. I just need to relax and breathe – gladly it does not take that much time anymore.

_**Show me some love and tell me what you think! I need it! I want it! Oh!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it has taken this long to get this done…almost forever, haha, a year actually. Are there anyone of you left? Hmm, either way I wanted to try out a sad story without a happy ending. I know it so not like me, but this has been my ultimate goal of some sort – was I able to do it well? I think I did. Yes? No?

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: Locked in an institute out of sight. Trying to work your way through life with your abnormal abilities. Finding a refuge in a person like you. Then that person is gone. SasuNaru.

Naruto gets off of me, but not before he is positively sure he has milked me thoroughly. He runs his fingers through his hair and starts to gather his clothing. I just close my eyes and try to steady my heart. After five minutes or so, my vision is restored fully and dare to open my eyes again.

I meet Naruto's angry eyes looking straight into mine not even a meter away from me. What have I been telling you about kissing during sex? Too fucking personal, he spits. Try to remember that we are not making love, he continues and looks angry. Yeah, sorry about that, I mumble, but I am not sorry at all. We are playing these games by his rules and I am Goddamn happy this score was for me.

Yeah, I understand what he is saying, still. I know I should stick with the rules, but I have been having more and more difficulties in trying to keep this purely professional. The more we spend time with each other, the more I can feel him up like this – the harder it is not to feel anything. I do not dare to say anything to him, since it would not matter and I do not want to fight.

I do not want to tell him that from time to time when he is sleeping on the mattress, I want to kiss him and pet him. I know that this feeling of mine is wrong, but I have not been able to resist it. Every time it gets stronger and his scent alone can trigger it. I am just hurting myself like this especially knowing that he does not feel the same in my lifetime. Not in anyone's lifetime.

Again Naruto leaves the storage room first and I am left alone. I get up from the chair and gather my clothing too. Slowly I put them on so that he has enough time to go wherever he is going. I hardly ever see him after the sex – not that I hang around the common room all that much. Usually I just go to bed, but now I feel like going through it and perhaps to the kitchen too.

On my way to the kitchen I get a glimpse of something I would have not wanted to see. On the sofa in the corner of the room, Naruto is sitting so close to Sakura and laughing with her. He makes that seductive eye play with her and runs his fingers through his hair. Like what the fuck? It has been like twenty minutes since I dipped him in my cum and already he has moved on to the next one like our thing did not matter a fuck?

I know this feeling of mine, I know this Goddamn jealousy that gnaws my insides..it is a part of the whole unprofessionalism of mine. I am mad at him for making me mad and mad at myself for getting mad at this. I never knew I had this possessive like nature and the same time it all becomes very clear – I am helplessly falling in love with this broken person in a mental institute. I feel so much for him that I would not mind sticking my tongue inside his arse, lick it all over and just devour him countless of hours.

I fucking hate myself for this, since this is so new to me and I cannot control it even a bit. I am impulsive and this feeling is cancer that spreads. For the love of God, I curse and in the kitchen I kick the table. Fucking fuck, I sigh and sit on the chair. My mind tells me to revenge this and make him understand that he needs me more than I need him even though I know it is me who solely needs him now.

I am blinded by my childish rage and let myself sink into it. I want him to care, I so fucking want it. He had all of my firsts and it kills me inside that it does not matter to him. That he can smile at another and not remember how my mouth tasted like. But hey, two can play this game and I will make him play like never before. I will make him beg for my dick up his arse. I will make him care.

I am so hurt and broken that I end up ditching him. I avoid him and I know his eyes seek mine anger rising in them, but I do not care. I want him to suffer like I do and then I want him to suffer some more.

_**Show me some love and tell me what you think! I need it! I want it! Oh!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it has taken this long to get this done…almost forever, haha, a year actually. Are there anyone of you left? Hmm, either way I wanted to try out a sad story without a happy ending. I know it so not like me, but this has been my ultimate goal of some sort – was I able to do it well? I think I did. Yes? No?

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: Locked in an institute out of sight. Trying to work your way through life with your abnormal abilities. Finding a refuge in a person like you. Then that person is gone. SasuNaru.

In the corridor Naruto halts me and pushes me up against the wall. His eyes are burning holes on to my body, but I could not care less. What the fuck is wrong with you, he curses. We had a fucking deal, he continues anger raping his words from every direction. Oh did we, I ask him maliciously and push him off of me. I need, he starts but I interrupt him with saying that sperm, he needs my sperm and nothing else. That I can give you in a cup too, I tell him coldly.

Naruto looks mad, but he does not say anything at all. I give him the finger and tell him to fuck off. I walk from him while he just keeps standing where I left him. Pathetic. On my part. I go back into my room and trash and kick everything. I am so mad that it strangles me and I just end up crying for my broken heart. I fucking hate having feelings for someone!

I end up avoiding him even more and the only glimpses I see of him are always with Sakura. Well, duh, he likes girls more, I try to tell myself all the while I also try to deny the fact that he would have fucked anyone with the same condition as me. He is so fucking selfish!

It is evening already and I try to get into my room without Naruto noticing me. I have avoided him well and there is a good reason – I would not know what to say to him without acting like a damn brat. I know we need to settle this, but my anger blinds me and I can be selfish too if I want, since no matter how you look at it – I am still a kid.

In the corridor I bump into him again even though I have tried not to. It seems he has been stalking me for a while now and just waited for the right opportunity. Naruto takes me by the hand forcefully and orders me to follow him, since apparently we need to settle this and now. I know that, but I am still unwilling to follow him for the obvious reasons. His fingers dug into my skin as he walks me away from everyone else.

We go to a secluded corner where he suddenly pushes me against the wall like not so long ago. What is it with him and walls? Why the fuck are you avoiding me, you dipshit, he growls at me. Leave me the fuck alone, I mumble back, but his grip feels even tighter than before. Do not back on our deal, he curses and spits on the floor. Like, I do not have any say in this matter, I growl back at him. Like, you can fucking use me like a toilet and then dump me when you do not feel like it? I scream at him.

He looks a bit taken back, but either way orders me not to scream or everyone will notice. Do you think I care about that, I curse and push him. He ends up pushing me back with a strength I did not know he had. You need me more than I need you, I spit at him and that basically does it. Naruto sinks his fist into my stomach swiftly and still so silently. I do not end up on the floor solely because Naruto's strong arm keeps me where I am.

You have gotten cheeky, you twerp, he smiles maliciously and the way he looks is scary. Suddenly I do not know this person who holds me still against the wall, who not so long ago whimpered under me. His other hand has sought its way to my throat and I have hard time breathing. You are too young to defy me, he growls like a demon. I am sorry, I try to tell him, but the sound is muffled. I try to remove his hand but without a success.

I am scared, I tell him and suddenly his eyes soften a little. His hand loosens and I can breathe again, but he keeps his body still close to mine. I try to hold back the tears, but it is impossible and I want to tell him that he means everything to me. I, I , I love you, I manage to whisper to him. I love you like it is possible here, you are my everything, I cry silently to him. I know you do not care, I know it, my sentence trails off and I feel like I could die because of this pain dwelling inside me.

Naruto is silent, his hands resting on me and his face so really close to mine. A small sad smile breaks on to his lips as he strokes my cheek. You are so stupid, of course I..and then the sentence ends as he drops on to his knees on the ground. His figure starts to waver again and I panic. I scream as I see him disappear and then nothing. The time he is gone feels like forever and I can hear the nurses run towards us, but my vision is solely focused on Naruto or where he was just a second ago.

Then he is suddenly back, but does not move. Even the air is still. It is like we are in a vacuum which nothing can penetrate. My mind does not work and thoughts run in circle; all I can think is that I need to make sure he is alive, that he has not left me behind. I get to him and I notice that his chest is not moving at all. Do not die on me, I cry as I try to move him into a better position.

Suddenly he coughs blood onto his shirt and his eyes focus for a second and then they roll backwards. Fuck, fuck, fuck, I scream and shake him a little in order to awake him again. His eyes focus on mine now and with a weak whisper, he tells me that no way in hell he would not have any feelings for me, that I am an arse..then he loses consciousness again.

Where the fuck are the nurses, I scream and they get to us, but not fast enough. I take off my gloves and start to defibrillate him with my sheer hands. Tears blind my eyes and burn beds on my cheeks as I try to get him back to us. The doctors and nurses are finally there and they peel me off of Naruto's still limp body. They have their machines and all with them. The nurses keep me away from him and I scream and kick. Everything happens in a slow motion and then they take him away. The nurses get me back into my room, where I cry hysterically even though I know it does not help at all. I keep thinking that if I had not avoided him, if I had confronted him and what if, what if..

I have not eaten in three days now and no one tells me anything. I just lie in my bed or hang out in the common area in wait for Naruto. He never comes. My life shrinks to the size of the dirty mattress and I do not even know how long it has been.

Sakura comes to the mattress looking sad and hollow. You tear yourself apart like this, she sighs. There is nothing you can do, she says and I know she speaks the truth. I get up and my eyes are swollen, but I do not care. Is he gone, I ask her. He cannot be gone, I mumble. No one tells me anything, I keep up my monotonous talk.

I love him, I am hopelessly in love with him, I sigh sadly as I bury my face in my arms. It is a good feeling to voice out what I feel. Eases my burden. I do not know all that much, but I think he is alive..physically at least, she tells me carefully as if trying the ice with a stick. I am not sure if he ever wakes up again though, so..she continues and then silence fills the space we occupy.

I will wait forever, I tell her. I get back on to the mattress and close my eyes. It is easier to stay like this, easier to not to see, but wait until the weight on the mattress shifts again, then, maybe it is him. I know you will, she smiles a little and gets off of the mattress. I think he loved you too, she whispers and gets going. I wish I had heard him say those words himself, I cry silently and then I keep waiting. Somehow it looks like nothing had ever happened and in the eyes of the others I have turned into him. Just like that everyone forgets. Except me.

_**Show me some love and tell me what you think! This was the end – did it work out for you? Love and hate, give me all!**_


End file.
